Una noche
by adimtzgza
Summary: fic corto, lo que pasa por la cabeza de los personajes. drama . sasuhina. para que mis lectores no se olviden de mi :
1. Chapter 1

Inicio.

Era de noche y llovía en las calles de Konoha, no había un alma en la cuidad, sólo los ágiles pasos de un joven que corría sin importarle que el frío le helara hasta los huesos o que violaba el toque de queda que le impusieron al regresar a la aldea; ahora su mente estaba en ella.

No tardó mucho en llegar a los dominios de los Hyuuga, burló fácilmente toda la seguridad, trepó por un árbol y entró por la ventana que él ya sabía que pertenecía al cuarto de ella.

Entró sin hacer ruido, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento ninja, y la vio, estaba acostada del lado derecho de la cama, el lado mas cercano a él, tenia el cabello mojado, seguramente al llegar de su misión tomó un baño y fue directo a la cama, pensó él.

Quitó sus zapatos y se acercó a la puerta de entrada donde puso el seguro, volteó y empezó a caminar hacia ella con paso firme, sacó su espada de su cintura y se acercó más , Hinata abrió los ojos cuando Sasuke estaba tres pasos frente a ella, se miraron por unos momentos y ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, Sasuke se acercó más y dejó su katana a lado de Hinata en su mesita de noche, se quitó la parte de arriba ropa, dejando su ropa extendida en una silla, y fue a colocarse al otro lado de la cama, con ella.

Al cubrirse con las cobijas Sasuke sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la Hyuuga, que le daba la espalda, sin importarle nada más , se abrazó a la cintura de ella y hundió su cabeza su cuello, inhalando el perfume que sólo ella tenia y sintiendo como poco a poco el calor de ella lo calentaba también.

-Duró mucho tu misión esta vez. Le dijo él besando delicadamente su cuello.

-Fue culpa de Kiba, el nos retrazo. Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Te extrañe. Dijo él, pero como sabía no hubo respuesta por parte de ella. Todo ha estado aburrido aquí en la aldea, el dobe no me deja hacer nada interesante.

Siguió él aunque sabia que ella no le escuchaba; mientras platicaba, pasó sus manos por debajo del camisón de ella y empezó a acariciar su abdomen, pero fue detenido por ella cuando intentó mover sus manos mas arriba.

-Sasuke, estoy muy cansada. Dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, y el cansancio en su voz era notable.

-Lo siento, no te molestare más, duerme.

Dijo él sintiéndose como un idiota, sólo con ella él era así, ella era a la única persona a la que le pedida perdón, con ella trataba de ser delicado aun cuando no estaba en él ser así, ella era la razón por la que él seguía en la aldea, apenas y le daban misiones y siempre había gente cuidando que no hiciera algo malo, no había nada para él en esa aldea.

Pero la conoció a ella, y ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya él sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, lo supo por que todas las sensaciones que sentía por ella, nunca las había experimentado con nadie más, y desde que lo supo trató de luchar en contra de esos sentimientos, se odiaba a si mismo por no haberlo logrado y ser tan débil siempre que se trataba de ella, él odiaba amarla tanto por que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

¿Cómo fue qué se enamoró de la única persona que no sentía nada por él? De todas las chicas de la aldea la única que no sentía absolutamente nada por él es por la cual el daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevaría al altar si ella lo pidiera, iría al fin del mundo sólo por ver esa sonrisa tan única de ella; y ella siempre tan fría con él, sólo con él, ella tenía sonrisas para todos, abrazos para todos, palabras de aliento y tanto amor que emanaba todo su ser, siempre para todos excepto para él.

Y ahí estaba él, otra vez en su cama, recogiendo las migajas de amor que podía levantar del suelo por donde ella pasaba, y es que ella lo odiaba, tantas veces se lo dijo, ella lo culpaba de todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón.


	2. Chapter 2

Razones.

Hacía ya 4 años que él regresó a la aldea, cuando Naruto y el equipo que mandaron por él lo encontró él no estaba dispuesto a regresar así que dio batalla a Naruto, junto con su equipo de mercenarios que reclutó todo ese tiempo, pero aun así, Naruto logró llevarlo casi muerto a la aldea. Estuvo muchos meses en el hospital y sus compañeros de equipo, amigo y fans iban a verlo frecuentemente y así después de mucho rogarle, accedió a regresar, ya había matado a su hermano, ya no tenía motivos para ser un exiliado de la villa, se le perdonaron sus faltas y se le prometió que volvería a ser ninja activo si demostraba lealtad a la aldea.

Tiempo después, mientras caminaba por el bosque ya entrada la noche, vio como se acercaba una joven hacia él, con una katana en sus manos, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas él no entendía que era lo que ella quería cuando se lanzó a atacarlo.

Mientras él esquivaba la filosa hoja de la espada, logró entender lo que entre sollozos le dijo ella, ella venía a matarlo por que el había matado a su primo en la batalla que tuvo cuando Naruto lo trajo de regreso, Sasuke apenas y recordaba a un joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos como los de ella que luchó contra él pero no recordaba haberlo dejado sin vida.

Él hubiera fácilmente esquivado todos los ataques de aquella joven tan decidida a acabar con la vida del Uchiha, pero había algo en su determinación, en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y en las pocas ganas de vivir que él tenia, que en un momento de debilidad él dejó de defenderse y ella le dio un golpe certero desde el cuello y en diagonal hasta la cintura, él cayó de rodillas y ella aprovechó e hizo el mismo movimiento pero en la espalda de Sasuke, él cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre esperando a la tan ansiada muerte a que se lo llevara de una vez de ese mundo que no le dio más que tristezas y dolor y en su último pensamiento antes de quedar inconciente, deseó que su muerte aliviara el dolor de la joven que sollozaba a su lado.

Despertó en el hospital de nuevo, después de muchos meses ya que la hoja de la espada con la que fue atacado estaba envenenada, pero gracias a que Hinata se arrepintió de dejar al Uchiha desangrarse en el bosque, ella avisó donde estaba y dio el antídoto de su veneno, se declaró culpable de atacar lo pero estaban esperando que él presentara cargos y declarara como fue ya que nadie creía que ella fue la causante de tales heridas al gran Sasuke Uchiha, pero él no presentó cargos aunque si confirmó que fue ella la que lo atacó.

Después de eso el Uchiha tuvo breves encuentros con la Hyuuga, se encontraban en las calles de la aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento en misiones cortas o en reuniones, mas nunca había una sola palabra entre ellos, cuando Sasuke la veía no notaba en sus ojos ninguna señal de arrepentimiento sólo esa mirada fría que ya había notado era sólo para él, con todos los demás ella era alegre, tímida, sonriente, menos con él. La única chica que no me sonríe al verme pensaba, mas por alguna razón desconocida en las noches cuando estaba solo en su solitaria casa pensaba en ella, todas las noches descubría algo en ella que le agradaba, no podía evitar pensar que era muy hermosa, que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos, que su forma de ser (con otros) era muy diferente a la forma de ser de todas las demás chicas ruidosas y molestas de la aldea.

Una de esas noches mientras pensaba en que el kimono que ella utilizó ese día favorecía a sus ojos, escuchó la alarma de la aldea, era una invasión, Su, invasión, ya que eran los mercenarios que había reclutado para la invasión que tenía planeada, pero nunca llevó a cabo.

Luchó de el lado de la aldea, y con sangre fría mató a los que antes fueron sus aleados, a su lado estuvo su primer maestro, Kakashi junto con algunos de sus compañeros, fácilmente lograron vencer a ese inexperto grupo. Él se separó del grupo, en busca de más acción y la encontró con uno de los antiguos discípulos de Orochimaru, él era mas fuerte de lo que pensó y cuando estaba apunto de perder su mejor amigo y rival apareció para ayudarlo, peleando mano a mano como en los viejos tiempos todo iba bien pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento empezaron a perder la pelea a tal punto que Sasuke quedó inconciente, y Naruto tuvo que continuar la pelea solo.

Después de ese ataque Sasuke quedó con heridas sin importancia, pero Naruto , llevaba semanas en el hospital y no había signos de recuperación, la hokage sólo le daba unos días de vida, si es que no mejoraba.

Mientras Sasuke iba camino al hospital se encontró con Hinata, sus ojos se veían iguales a aquella vez que lo atacó en el bosque, aunque no traía katana esta vez.

Ella se acercó y como era de esperarse, empezó a golpearlo en el pecho culpándolo del estado en el que se encontraba Naruto.

_**-Ella lo quiere a él.**_ Pensó cuando ella no dejaba de acusarlo y golpearlo aunque lo que más le dolió fue el darse cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos que ella le profesaba a su amigo.

Aunque había ira en todas las palabras de Hinata, él pudo notar la preocupación en su voz, y sin pensarlo sólo la abrazó, ella luchó por un momento presa todavía del odio que sentía por él, que parecía ir creciendo con cada día que pasaba en la aldea.

Pero se calmó y se dejó consolar por el último Uchiha, ya que estaba cansada, cansada de llorar, del desprecio de su padre, de la ausencia de su primo querido , cansada de esperar a que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, cansada ya , de no tener amor ni felicidad en la vida.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Hinata y la besó, para él fue el beso que más había ansiado tener y cuando lo tuvo se dio cuenta de que los labios de Hinata eran la cosa mas suave y deliciosa que había probado jamás, para ella fue una confirmación de su odio hacía él ya que le robó el beso que guardaba para Naruto.

Pero pasó el tiempo, Naruto se recuperó, y le declaró (de nuevo) su amor a su compañera de equipo Sakura, esta no lo quería de esa forma, pero el acababa de recuperarse y casi muere, así que decidió darle una oportunidad al rubio.

Después de su encuentro y el beso Sasuke buscaba por todos los medios una oportunidad para hablar con Hinata, que sin tener consideración en los sentimientos del Uchiha ( ella pensaba no tenia tales ) lo rechazaba de las formas mas crueles que sus labios podían pronunciar; hasta que se enteró de lo de Naruto con Sakura.

Ella fue la que lo buscó en los dominios Uchiha la noche en que Naruto anunció su compromiso ( de novios ) con Sakura, después de la fiesta, fue a buscar a Sasuke, él estaba en su cuarto, sintió un chakra que le era muy conocido, la vio cerca de su ventana, había llorado, y se veía triste, él quiso preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, él sabía el porqué de su actitud, pero su mente se nubló cuando ella empezó a sacarle la camisa.

_**-Tendré lo que tú nunca tendrás Sakura.**_ Pensaba ella mientras dejaba que él la tendiera sobre la cama.

Y se entregaron el uno al otro, que, aunque Hinata lo negara después, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo en su cama, se había convertido en una rutina el verse por las noches, claro, era él casi siempre el que la buscaba, aunque había veces, como la vez que Naruto y Sakura anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial, en que ella fue la que lo busco, y con voz demandante le exigió que la besara, él , siempre débil cuando se trataba de ella, sólo obedeció, y ella sólo sonrió sintiéndose menos sola.

Recordando todo esto, Sasuke no pudo contener sus labios y pronunciar las palabras que venía diciéndole desde hacía meses.

**-Te amo**. Dijo en un susurro pensando que ella ya estaba dormida, besó su cuello una vez más y se dejó vencer también por el cansancio.

Y es que, a pesar de todo esto, él sólo veía a esa maravillosa joven, con un gran corazón y que había sufrido tanto, como él, y a pesar de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, incluso para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Conclusiones.

_**-Lo dijo de nuevo.**_ Pensó ella aun fingiendo que dormía, pero al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke (Te amo), no pudo más que abrir los ojos y sentirse más miserable de lo que se sentía ya.

Y es que desde hacía ya muchos meses, ella se sentía así de mal cada vez que estaba con Sasuke, y no es que no disfrutara de su compañía, había aprendido a convivir con él, con su silencio, con su pasado, que sentía que el dejar que esto fuera más allá sólo lo lastimaba a él.

Ella en un principio lo usó, para vengarse de su supuesta amiga Sakura, que a pesar de que sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata hacía Naruto, se hizo su novia y después su prometida, y también para vengarse del mismo Sasuke, por lo que le había hecho a su primo Neji, pensaba usarlo, enamorarlo y luego desecharlo de la forma más cruel que encontrara.

Pero pasó el tiempo y las cosas se fueron aclarando. Mientras estaba de misión con el equipo de Kakashi (excepto Sasuke) Naruto le contó que efectivamente Sasuke peleó con Neji, pero él no lo mató, lo dejó herido, pero no de gravedad, fue otro, que precisamente Sasuke mató cuando los mercenarios atacaron la aldea.

El odio que Hinata sentía por Sasuke se fue aminorando con el tiempo, con cada día que pasaba con él entrenando, con cada noche que él estaba con ella, a veces sólo estando ahí velando sus sueños, otros llevándola hasta los rincones mas profundos del placer con sus carisias y sus besos.

Hasta que ese odio se fue de forma fugaz igual que como llegó, y ahora había un sentimiento de culpa ya que ella nunca le decía palabras de amor, ni decía nada que le hiciera pensar que sentía algo por él.

Pero cómo decirle? Cómo pedirle que la perdone por haber sido tan cruel antes, por usarlo, por jugar con sus sentimientos como si fuera de trapo.

_**-también te amo.**_ Se dijo. pero no quiero herirte más.

Y sin decir nada, volteó encarando al Uchiha, tomó su cuello con sus manos, tenía tantas palabras para decirle, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, sonreír y besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

**-gracias por estar aquí.** Le dijo casi en un susurro y escondió su cara en el pecho de él.

Él entendió eso como una muestra de paz, que talvez había esperanza, todos sus sentimientos talvez eran correspondidos, y se sintió feliz.

**-estaré aquí siempre que quieras.** Le dijo, la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó el cabello.


	4. Chapter 4

Fin.

Con una fuerte patada el padre de Hinata rompió la puerta del cuarto de su hija, hacía unos segundos atrás que pasó por ahí, y como la puerta tenía el seguro puesto usó su Byakugan para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, y grande fue su enojo al notar la presencia de otro chakra durmiendo apaciblemente junto a su hija.

El ruido de la puerta despertó a los dos de golpe, Sasuke brincó sobre Hinata y tomó su katana desenfundándola casi en el aire, segundos después Hinata se levantó y sintió el fuerte brazo izquierdo moviéndola detrás de él, protegiéndola del peligro.

**-¿Qué significa esto Hinata? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿el asesino de tu primo?¿cómo puedes deshonrar a la familia con semejante basura?.** El padre de Hinata no dejaba de gritar cosas horribles de ella y de Sasuke, no tardo mucho cuando detrás del padre había mas de una docena de guardias todos con sus armas listas, sólo esperando la orden.

**-Sasuke vete, por favor**. Le dijo en tono de suplica ella.

-**no no te voy a dejar sola.** Ya con el sharingan activado.

-**por favor, necesito hablar con mi padre a solas.** Dijo esto y se pudo frente a él, con sus manos en su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

**-no me iré sin ti.**

**-si de verdad me amas te vas a ir ya!!** Con estas palabras el desactivo su línea sucesora y la volteo a ver, lo había escuchado en la noche cuando le dijo que le amaba, entonces si estaba en lo cierto y tal vez ella sentía lo mismo y si ella decía que se fuera tenía que hacerlo.

**-prométeme que iras a verme en cuanto puedas.**

**-lo prometo. vete ya! Por favor.** Y dicho esto él tomó la única prenda que se quitó y había dejado en una silla y brincó por la ventana desapareciendo en un segundo.

**-qué esperan? Vayan por él? ¡!!** Gritó como loco el padre hacía sus guardias. **Y tú, me debes una explicación. **Dijo cuando volteó a ver a Hinata y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

Sasuke se había mezclado con la gente del pueblo y ya no corría, pensaba en si fue una buena idea irse y dejar a Hinata sola contra la ira de su padre, pero ella se lo dijo y confiaba en el buen juicio de ella, si ella le pidió que se fuera fue porque ella sabía no corría peligro con su padre. ¿o no?.

**-Teme!!! Por aquí!!!.** La ruidosa voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Naruto, ¿te caíste de la cama?.** Le preguntó con su tono frío.

**-jaja!!, no, Sakura quería que compráramos algunas cosas y dice que es mejor si es en la mañana, mira ahí esta. **Naruto señaló a Sakura que a lo lejos compraba vegetales cerca de donde estaba los dos hablando.

**-hmp.**

**-Miren ahí esta, el de yukata blanca!!!** Sasuke oyó y vio a lo lejos al grupo de guardias que hacía rato pensó había perdido.

-**Ten dobe, te la regalo, te veo luego.** Y le puso la yukata blanca en la cabeza a Naruto y salió corriendo a los territorios Uchiha.

**-espera Sasuke a dónde vas? ahhh!!!!.** Trató de levantar la yukata de su cabeza pero más de media docena de guardias le cayeron encima tumbándolo al piso.

Sasuke ya estaba preocupado, tenía más de 3 horas esperando noticias de Hinata y nada.

No había querido salir de su casa ya que ella le prometió ir allá, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

Cuando se disponía a salir a buscarla oyó la puerta principal abrirse y sólo se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

La vio entrar, cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella, y , como si estuviera muy casada fue dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, tenia los ojos hinchados, pero de un momento a otro una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si en ese momento hubiera recordado algo gracioso y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la observaba, Sasuke la veía desde su cuarto con cara de estar tratando de interpretar los sentimientos de ella, sin éxito.

**-Sasuke!!!** Dijo ella y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió hasta él, brincó para enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero como él no esperaba eso, los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse como hacía mucho no reía, Sasuke también lo notó, y notó también la gran marca roja que tenía en la mejilla y la marca que empezaba a ponerse negra en el ojo izquierdo de ella.

Se levantó, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, y no dejaba de sonreír.

-**Te golpeo!!!, cómo es posible que se haya atrevido a ponerte una mano encima.** Sasuke estaba furioso por lo que le hicieron a Hinata, pero ella no dejaba la sonrisa, y antes de que él se levantara y fuera a matar a los responsables de las heridas de su Hinata, ella lo besó, lo besó de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, con tantos sentimientos que por un momento Sasuke olvidó que estaba enojado.

**-yo también te amo.** Le dijo ella cuando se separaron del beso. dijo ella sonriendo.

**-te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza. **

**-Sasuke, la primera vez que te dijo que te amo y crees que tengo una contusión cerebral.** Puso una cara fingida de molestia.

**-no lo creo, estoy seguro, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.** Hizo ademán de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

**-no!! Quiero quedarme aquí, por favor.**

**-esta bien, pero tienes que darme un buen motivo para no ir a romperle la cara a tu padre por lo que te hizo.**

**-bueno, el motivo es este: soy libre, mi padre me dijo que si te seguía viendo me destituiría de mi título de heredera del clan, le dije que seguiría viéndote, hubo una rápida reunión con los lideres y me dejaron libre de los deberes de heredera, no es genial?.**

**-no!, porqué no les dijiste que dejarías de verme para que no te quitaran tus derechos de nacimiento?.**

**-por que no voy a dejarte, bueno, al menos que tu no me quieras cerca.**

**-siempre te querré cerca.**

**-y yo a ti, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero me sentía tan mal por todos los malos ratos que te hice parar.**

**- ¿malos ratos?**

**-no finjas Sasuke, yo te traté muy mal, demasiado.** Ella pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y tocó la grande y larga cicatriz que le quedó cuando ella casi lo mata.

**-eso quedó en el pasado.**

**-quisiera tener palabras para decirte cuanto lamento haberte hecho sufrir, yo no pensaba en tus sentimientos, yo sólo quería olvidarme de todo el dolor, y te herí mientras tu me dabas tu cariño.**

**-ya te dije que quedó en el pasado, ahora sientes lo mismo que yo y yo no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado nunca, te amo.**

-**yo también te amo.**

Se unieron en un beso y con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor.


End file.
